


I Don't Love You

by dusty1948



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty1948/pseuds/dusty1948
Summary: Stolas is deeply into Blitzo. But Blitzo ended it between them a while ago, so the owl prince is left to his own devices. And he's not exactly good at coping with loneliness.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	1. When You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I wanted to write a stolitz fanfiction, but I didn't have any plot ideas. I kind of just put my pen to paper and started writing this blurb-ish thing without any ideas. I think this came from the fact I just went through a painful breakup myself, but I'm not exactly sure. Anyways, enjoy!!!

Stolas- 

I sat on my bed, knees hugged to my chest. My feathers were scattered on my sheets, and my phone buzzed from the foot of my bed. Dejectedly sighing, I closed my eyes. _Unless it’s Blitzo, I don’t want to talk._ Our breakup had echoed through my mind endlessly since its occurrence.

“Stolas - look, my ‘employees’ think we were a one-time thing. That I-... I did it for that book. And to be entirely honest, that’s how I had meant it to be, in the beginning. I never meant to fall for you, not like this. If Loona found out I was dating you…. She calls you ‘Clingy Rich Asshole’, you know. I’m sorry, but I can’t keep thinking up excuses and alibis. Angel Dust and Alastor are probably sick of covering for us anyways.” 

I recalled the way his eyes, normally wider-open than natural and darting around maniacally, had clouded with pity and remorse, even a hint of sadness. I recalled how I had barely been able to chirp “OK” in response before turning away. I recalled the tears burning in my eyes as I forced myself to hold them back and swallow the lump in my throat. I recalled the deep sting of heartbreak, and the frustration towards myself for not being able to hold onto the one person I had ever honestly said “I love you” to. 

Now, though, I let the tears fall freely. I could allow the tears to stain my feathers in my chambers. No servant had been allowed inside of my chambers in about two weeks, my food being left on silver trays outside of my door. 


	2. Don't Ever Think I'd Make You Try To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in AP Environmental Science, but my teacher kinda screamed at me to get off my computer - so it's a "little" short. But I enjoyed writing it, and there's definitely more to come! Love you guys, hope you're all doing well!
> 
> -Dusty

Blitzo - 

It took breaking up with Stolas to save my own life. But how could I tell him that? His own daughter wanted to kill me? The one person I had ever loved, dead or alive, and I had a death threat hanging over my head that had decided our outcome. I buried my face in my hands, scattering papers on my desk as I let them fall from my grasp. 

“Blitz, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Millie’s voice came from the doorway, and I forced myself to look up. She was accompanied by Loona, who was holding an grey-blue owl demon by the arm, rather harshly. “Mourning. What’d you bring in Looney tunes?”

“Don’t **_ever_** call me that again, unless you have a death wish,” our secretary snarled. “Also, this rich, pompous asshole was snooping around. Again. What does he want from us Blitz?!” 

I sighed. The annoyance was written across Loona’s face, whereas Millie just stared at Stolas pityingly. “I… can you two give us a minute?” Moxxie poked his head in and gave me a questioning look. “You sure you wanna be alone with that weirdo? I mean, you’re our boss, can’t have you dying….”

I shrugged, surprised at Moxxie’s sudden concern for me, but ushered the other two out and closed the door. “Stolas, what are you  _ doing _ here?”

As I turned, I saw him flinch away from the harshness of my voice, shrinking into his baggie, grey hoodie. Now that I thought about it, he didn’t look like himself. At all. He was  _ too  _ skinny, his clothes were so far beyond his style they looked like they belonged to someone else, his  _ demeanor _ was lacking confidence - everything that made him Stolas had vanished before me, and I was left with a shell of the owl I loved so dearly. “Blitz, I- I know, I know I shouldn’t be here, I just, I had to see you one last time.I know that, like, coming to where you work probably wasn’t the best idea- just I didn’t know where else to go and…” 

Stolas refused to meet my eyes as he trailed off, instead pointing his scarlet sclera towards the vinyl flooring of my office. “Stolas, what’s going on? What do you mean ‘one last time’?”


	3. Maybe When You Get Back, I'll Be Off To Find Another Way

Loona-

I pressed my ear to the office door, straining to hear the conversation between Blitzo and Stolas. Moxxie and Millie were arguing across the room, irritating as ever.

“I  _ told _ you they were having an affair.”

“Mox, it’s not an affair if Blitz didn’t have another S/O.”

“Whatever you say…”

I growled under my breath, flicking my free ear in frustration. My attention was quickly grabbed by the “couple” in Blitzo’s office, however, by a sob that sounded much too similar to a bird-like trill to have come from my boss. Suddenly the door opened, and I fell straight into Blitzo’s office.

“Hey Loona.” The calmness resonating from Stolas’ voice was unnerving, until I realized it wasn’t even ‘calmness’, it was… utter resignation. Not just from talking to Blitzo, it was something deeper. I could tell, he was deeply depressed. He was giving up, he had decided it was over. And the next extermination was in a week - he could throw himself at them. I hated him, don’t get me wrong. But Blitzo didn’t, I was prickly and I acted like I hated him, but he was kind to me, I couldn’t let his  _ literal soul mate  _ die. As a wolf, I could stalk Stolas like prey. Lone wolves are seen as strange, almost insane, but we handle things like this alone. I could protect him from himself, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm soooo sorry it took so long, and I am sorry it's so short. Like, I'm disappointed in myself. Y'all should throw rotten tomatoes at me or something. Maybe like, other gross food items too. Boo me off the stage. This is horrible, and I made you wait for it too. I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry.
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> Dusty


End file.
